Jane's Saviour
by Dixon-Vixen13
Summary: I am obsessed with this show and am a massive shipper of Jane and Kurt. This story is set after the events of 1x10, so if you haven't seen it yet, there will be spoilers. This is my take on how I feel the story line should have gone after the scene outside Wellers house. Rated M for Violence.


**This is my take on how I wanted things to go after Jane and Kurts kiss. I hope you enjoy. I ship these guys hard!**

* * *

><p>This was it. She was going to die here Jane thought to herself as she lay on some cold surface, a rag draped over her face as that smug CIA bastard poured water over her head. She desperately wanted to take a breath before she blacked out, but all she got when she opened her mouth was water down her throat, burning her lungs. She coughed and splutter as he removed the soaked rag before barking out more questions.<p>

He demanded to know answers that she couldn't give him. He was convinced that she knew more than she was letting on about who she was and what she was doing with the FBI. But the truth was Jane knew nothing. All she knew was that she was most probably Taylor Shaw and that was all. She knew nothing about her tattoos or where they came from.

Then he pulled out the drill. Jane knew that she had a high pain tolerance, but she certainly was not prepared for this kind of torture. To the best of her memory, she hadn't been in a situation like this. She was scared out of her mind and her heart was racing. But just before he could continue with his plan, shots rang out through the dark and dingy room and her captor went to investigate. Before she knew what was happening more shots rang out and Carter was dead. A dark figure approached her and she began to panic, trying desperately to get her hands free.

"Jane… thank god" a voice whispered. She would recognise that voice anywhere. It was Weller. He had come for her, she hoped that he would. As he emerged into the light she could see the worry on his face. "Jane, are you okay?" he asked as he hurried to untie her.

She shook her head in response. She was most definitely not okay, she had just been tortured and believed that she was going to die. And the whole time all she could think about was him. All she could see when she closed her eyes was Kurt. Their moment earlier on the street played in her mind like a video on loop.

"C'mere" he said as he pulled her into a tight hug, afraid to let her go.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked.

"Earlier, when you left my place. I came back out after you and that's when I saw these assholes pull you into that van. I tracked you here. I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner" he told her as he pulled back and checked her over for any injuries.

"I thought I was going to die. I didn't think I would ever see you again" she confessed.

"I lost you once, I'm not letting that happen again. C'mon I'll take you home" he said as he took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders.

When they made it back to Jane's safe house she took a shower while Kurt made them something to eat. She emerged from the bathroom looking a little more refreshed and less like she had just been waterboarded by the CIA.

"How you feeling?" Kurt asked as she took a bite of a sandwich.

"I'm okay…" she told him, although she didn't sound too convinced of that fact.

"What did Carter want with you? Why did he kidnap and torture you Jane?"

"He was convinced that I knew more about my tattoos than what I said I did. About who I really am. He was going to torture me until I gave him answers. I thought that I was going to die, because I didn't have any answers to give. I still don't know anything about who I was, or who I am now" Jane said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"It's ok. It's all over now. Carter's dead, he can't hurt you again" he whispered as he took her hand in his. "I know this is hard, not having any answers. And I wish that I could just give them to you, I really do. But I don't have the answers either. I promise you, we will find them. Together". He told her.

"Kurt… about earlier…"

"Yeah?"

"I… I can't explain it… but there's something between us. Something… some kind of connection" Jane started to say.

"I know… I feel it too"

"It's always been there. From the day we first met, when you told me that your name was tattooed on my back, before we even knew that I was Taylor. But… I don't understand. How can we have this… thing between us, after all this time. And I don't even remember before, so really it's like I didn't even know you at all. But somehow, I feel safe with you. I feel like when I'm with you… everything is going to be okay" she told him as she placed a hand on his chest.

"And it will be Jane, I promise you that. We will find who did this to you, and no matter what happens, I'll be right here with you" he replied, placing his hand over hers.

He looked deeply into her eyes, those eyes that he could never forget. After all this time, she had come back to him. And even though so much had happened since then, so much that they didn't know about, they still had a special bond. He had never been the same since the day that Taylor had disappeared, but having Jane, or Taylor, in his life was helping him to repair all the things inside of him that felt broken. When she smiled at him, that cute shy little smile, he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I… I want…" Jane began, but was struggling to finish her sentence.

"What? What do you want Jane?"

"I want you" she whispered as she placed a hand on his cheek and pressed her lips gently against his for the second time that night. He gladly accepted the kiss, and returned it somewhat hungrily. When they pulled apart for air he smiled at her.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Positive" she replied as she kissed him again, more passionately this time. Effortlessly he lifted her up onto him, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist as he carried her to the couch where he sat down with her in his lap.

* * *

><p><strong>Please take the time to leave me a review and let me know what you think. Considering making this a multi chapter story :)<strong>


End file.
